


The Weakness

by NympheSama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Regret, Rough Sex, Smug Loki, Spanking, Thor has an addiction to Loki ass, inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Thor enjoys a night filled with the height of pleasure...He regrets it, upon waking up
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 115
Collections: Best Thorkis





	The Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Marvel Bunch video, well the very end of it anyway
> 
> Was of two minds to ever post it, let alone...  
> Well anyway, happy birthday
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Weakness**

Thor groaned, golden hair cascading over his shoulders as he let his head fall back; a large hand curling thick fingers into silken, if sweaty locks.

His eyes stared dazedly at the ceiling, gaze dulled by the consumption of far more alcohol than he should have consumed; but what was he to do? It would have been rude to refuse the offered drinks at the party, wouldn't it?

The eager mouth slurping around his dick made it hard to think coherently enough to answer that question.

" _ Mmm _ ," Thor blinked slowly at the soft murmurs and hums of contentment, the warm mouth wrapped tight around him as a wicked tongue flicked, licked and  _ tormented  _ him with restless attention.

His shaft throbbed, eager to release the pressure within and spill his seed down the throat of his current lover; who was so willing in their attempt to satisfy him, that he doubted they would mind the development. 

Thor grunted, his fingers tightening as he rolled his head along the bed, lifting his knee slowly and allowing it to flop aside; allowing the head in his crotch more room. 

Soft, warm lips teased him, as they dragged mercilessly over his hard, hot flesh. His eyes rolled up into his head, his body overwhelmed by the coarse, fiery pleasure which rippled along his spine.

" _ Mmmm, hm, mmmmm!" _ Moans as soft and beautiful as any music, drifted in the air around him. He dragged his fingers through the hair on the head which he cradled, buried his hand once more in the long tresses; and pressed his lover for the evening closer, their nose pressed into against the dense field of golden hair at the base of his cock.

Thor licked his lips with a too hot, too dry tongue; panting softly as teeth grazed his dick and dragged slowly along his shaft, before the warm mouth around him resumed its urgent humming and slurping.

" _ Mmm-mm, mmm! _ "

His chest rumbled with quiet appreciation, his fingers flexing, encouraging, urging for more… always for more.

Thor swallowed thickly, lowering his eyes to watch, as his dick repeatedly disappeared into the eager warmth of the mouth which engulfed him. The hair at the base of his cock was saturated with saliva, his cock; the brief flashes of flesh which he could glimpse, between urgent sucks and licks, glittered whenever it managed to catch the dim light. 

He sucked in a deep breath, his jaw hanging slack as his heart pounded heavily in his chest, drumming an increasingly rapid beat, as adrenaline flooded through him, burning in his veins.

His fingers weaved themselves deeply into his bedmates hair, caring little if he choked them with his girth; though they adjusted well, moaning loudly as Thor held them close, his lips curling with a soft hiss when the head of his cock nudged the back of their throat.

" _ Mmmmmmmm _ ," the needy moan reverberated through Thor's dick, chasing heat to his gut; which then exploded through every one of his nerves.

A deep rumble began to sound from Thor's chest, rising through his throat and escaping between his tightly gritted teeth. He relaxed his grip, chuckling with a lingering hint of drunkenness, when his companion whined in quiet rebuke. Almost immediately though, the sound melted into a deep throated purr; soft flesh hugging his hard shaft as the eager, rapid slurping around his cock resumed.

Thor hissed and panted roughly, grunting as he bucked his hips and reached over his head to grip the far end of the bed, his lips parted for a slew of grunts, groans and moans of appreciation for the attention to his genitals.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, his hair plastered to his face in places; when finally the mouth which was so eager to please him, pulled away with a soft suckling pop and a regretful moan. 

"Fuck me…" rasped a thick, heavy voice; laden with need and desire, as a hot mouth and swollen lips, shuffled along the length of his shaft.

Thor hummed non-committally, releasing the far edge of the bed and running his fingers through the slightly damp roots of his hair. "Perhaps," he replied thickly, reaching down to capture his bedmates jaw in his palm. Encouraging his lover for the evening to rise, his hand slowly moved to press against their throat, holding them still and guiding them to lay their face against the bed a short distance across and up from where he lay.

He rolled onto his side and heaved himself up, twisting his hand free to pat the back of his lovers head in gentle warning. His other hand drifted over the thigh beside him, trailing up to the pert buttocks which trembled faintly with their barely repressed desire.

Thor drew in a deep breath, his head pleasantly fuzzy as he shifted his weight and moved to kneel behind his patiently waiting lover. "Hmm," he mused, running both hands over the milky thighs, sliding hand around briefly for a single, quick tug of their painfully erect dick. "You are very close." He muttered, his eyes watching a tremor pass over his lovers exposed ass and thighs. "You wish me to  _ fuck _ you?"

"You know I do," his lover hissed, a breathy moan escaping them as Thor slowly dragged his thumb over the crinkled flesh of his entrance; pausing to add enough pressure to  _ almost _ press in, before drifting away again. "You  _ bastard- _ "

Thor's chest rumbled loudly, sounding similar to the thunder which he commanded. "Language." He muttered, leaning forward slowly, before hungrily parting his lips over his lovers puckered hole.

Thor felt a rush of heat, licking from his head all the way down to his toes. He ignored the surprised gasping and moaning of his lover, as they arched and squirmed beneath him; too intently focused on his tongue, as he prodded at the ring of tight muscle playfully. His lover writhed, inching away, rocking back eagerly; desperate for more, but Thor never bowed to their whimpered demands or their raucous pleas.

His tongue stabbed forward, licking at the ring of muscle and teasing it as it slowly retreated, flicking the sensitive skin with repetitive determination, eager to lather it in a thick sheen of saliva. Thor's throat rumbled with a constant deep purr, his tongue thrusting as if with a mind of its own, plunging deep into his lover and stimulating them to the point that they began to sob, to shiver and to plead for  _ more _ . Thor grunted, swatting the round globe of his lovers soft ass cheek, eyes flickering to the light dusting of pink which peppered the skin; though, his tongue never paused its insistent thrusting and rolling at their entrance.

Again he lifted his large hand, bringing it down on the soft flesh of his lovers ass with a resounding  _ smack; _ and relished the cry of tortured glee which his lover could not contain. His tongue slid deeper, his teeth grazing the puckered hole as his other hand gripped his lovers opposite buttock tightly, marking the flesh with a small white glow around his fingertips. His free hand rose once more, colliding beautifully with the soft flesh.

" _ Please, please… _ " his lover pleaded, as Thor soothed the now blotchy, red skin with unexpectedly gentle fingers, his ravenous consumption of his lovers ass easing as Thor pulled away with a few final, soft licks. His lips shuffled downward, his tongue playfully flicking at his lovers dangling scrotum. "You bastard…  _ enough _ !" His lover snarled, though he rocked back against Thor's continued teasing and arched his back sensually, burying his face in the pillows and muffling his own voice. "I am ready. I need  _ more _ !"

Thor chuckled, a smirk on his lips as he drew back and lifted himself to his knees, slowly inching forward as he stroked his dick. " _ More _ ?" He asked thickly, his voice rough as sandpaper from disuse. "You wish  _ more _ ?" His smirk grew devious, his vision blurring around the edges as he looked down at the ass presented to him. "You wish…  _ this? _ " He drawled, a dark thrum of laughter escaping him as his lover moaned loudly at the teasing touch of Thor's dick dragging over his sensitive hole. 

" _ Yes _ !" His lover hissed deliriously, arching his back and pressing back against the thick cock which teased their entrance. "Please,  _ please,  _ fuck me… I need it."

The words were a powerful stimulant, a drug to Thor's already swollen ego. "Hmm," he mused, watching with a lopsided grin as he squeezed his lovers buttocks and slowly slid his cock over his quivering hole once more. "Very well. Let it be known, that I am a kind, merciful god." He sighed, drawing in a sharp breath as he rolled his hips, aligning the head of his cock with his lovers entrance and thrusting inside with a deep throated grunt.

His lover wailed blissfully, pushing themselves back against Thor even as his groin rest snugly against the glowing, mottled skin of their now rosy ass. Words of praise and nonsense babbles filtered up to Thor, who paused and inhaled deeply, his brow creased by a delicate furrow, as he stared down at their now connected bodies. A long strand of hair began to drift slowly over his shoulder, forming a curtain over one side of his face, as his hand glided smoothly over the lower back of his partner.

Such warmth encompassing him, such a tight grip on his throbbing cock. Was there such a perfect experience to be had, than to have his dick so eagerly devoured, hugged and squeezed by such a perfect, needy ass?

Thor's lover seemed to agree; and was very vocal in his continued litany of praise and the lewd, muffled moans which rose to Thor's ears like the sweetest music he ever heard. "This is what you wish?" He rumbled quietly, his lips curving into a devious grin as he inched slowly free of his lover, before thrusting deep into him once again; tilting his face to the ceiling as he closed his eyes and savored the soft warmth which slowly teased his cock.

"Yes! Yes,  _ god _ yes _..!"  _ Thor's lover gasped, whining as he arched his back and buried his face deeper into the pillows. " _ Oohhh _ , don't stop! Don't stop, don't stop, don't  _ stop _ -"

"God…" Third drawled slowly, his tongue heavy and uncooperative as he tasted the word thoughtfully, his clouded mind sluggishly processing the euphoric praise. "Yes," he grunted quietly, thrusting with lazy but powerful snaps of his hips. "I am a God… I am," he paused to punctuate his low muttering with another deep and languid thrust, his fingers curling so tight over his lovers hips that he marvelled, somewhat distantly, that he did not break the skin. "A _mighty_ and… _powerful_ **God**."

Thor hissed, his lips parting and his brow furrowing as he snapped his hips steadily, relishing the tight ring of flesh which dragged back and forth along his cock. "Ahh… you will,  _ nng _ , cherish and  _ ooooh, _ " he groaned, tipping his head back and slapping his open palm to his lovers round buttock, squeezing tightly as he thrust harder at the frenzied pleading which he heard along from his lovers lips. " _ Worship  _ me..!" Thor growled thickly, panting heavily as his heart stuttered with overstimulation. 

"Oh,  _ oh _ , yes… yes!" His lover cried, his fists gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

"I want to hear your praise for your God…" Thor growled thickly, swatting the faintly pink buttock again, while thrusting into his lover with an increasingly demanding pace. "Scream for your God… show me the pleasure only  _ I _ can bestow you!"

"Oh, god…" his lover moaned, a soft shiver racing down his spine as Thor swatted his backside again. "I need you… only you, oh  _ god _ , fuck- yes, please… I-I need to,  _ aahhh _ -"

Thor grunted, his lips curving as his hair hung in a curtain around his face, thin wisps of blond sticking to his forehead, as he stared down at the porcelain skin before him; his eyes lowering to the greedy hole which squeezed, hugged and sucked his dick deeper into his lover with every powerful thrust. "You wish relief? Already?" He chuckled darkly, sucking in a deep breath between his teeth and holding it as he felt the swirl of pleasure pooling in his gut. "Hmm, let it be known I am also a…  _ merciful  _ God…" he breathed, gripping his lovers hips tightly and thrusting with fierce, powerful movements.

" _ Ooooh _ ," his lovers keening wail was muffled by the pillows which he'd buried his face in, but Thor appreciated the glorious sounds of rapture nonetheless. "Oh,  _ please _ ," his lover gasped, rocking back against Thor's steadily increasing movements. "Oh,  _ fuck _ … please-"

Thor laughed breathlessly, biting his lip as he thrust with increased urgency, grunting lowly as his lover writhed and desperately tried to match his movements. "Mmm," he moaned, his breath hitching as his cock began to throb in warning. He leaned forward, plastering himself to his lovers back and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of their shoulder.

" _ Ahh!" _ His lover cried, shuddering beneath him gleefully as Thor's hand drifted to their cock, stroking them quickly and sweeping his thumb over the leaking slit. "Oh  _ fuck- _ " Thor's lover choked on wordless moans, their cock pulsing in Thor's hand as their orgasm struck hard.

Thor growled as he thrust deep into his lover and stilled; his cock pulsing within the tight, warm confines. " _ Hnnng _ …" he huffed, slowly releasing his jaws from the bite on his lovers shoulder as his cock pulsed and squeezed the last of his seed from him. "Mmm…" he sighed, releasing his tight grip on his lovers hips and shifting back, easing himself free and then rolling to his side, collapsing to the bed in a salted daze.

"I think you get better every time…" his lover mumbled softly, wriggling as they turned over to snuggle against his side. "Hey," he whispered, as Thor hummed noncommittally and lifted his brows, his eyes closing as drowsiness replaced the euphoria of his powerful orgasm. "I'm going to break one of your rules…"

Thor heard the whisper but didn't comprehend their meaning, before soft fingers turned his face and even softer lips met his own. Exhausted and too tired to scold; Thor relented and allowed his lovers kiss to linger, humming with vague contentment as his lovers tongue flicked playfully against his own, before retreating quickly. The evening blurred and Thor slipped away into unconsciousness before he could hear his lovers playful whispers.

Thor woke in the morning with a raging hangover, his head pounding and the foreboding sense that he'd done something he  _ knew _ he shouldn't have. He opened his eyes slowly, immediately regretting the act when he recognised the room only too well. He groaned, rolling himself into an upright position and glancing around guiltily to find his clothes. He sighed upon seeing them folded neatly over the side of the dresser, reaching up to scrub the side of his face tiredly.

He was never drinking again. 

Grimacing at the pounding in his head, and the lingering stickiness which matted his pubic hair, Thor crept to the edge of the bed and reached for his clothes, slowly pulling them on as he tried to clear his head enough to think rationally… or at least clearly enough to survive the next few minutes. Once his clothes were correcting adorning his body, Thor pushed himself to his feet, swaying briefly before steadying himself with a hand on the foot rail. 

He took a deep breath, shuffling over to the door and resting his hand on the knob for a moment, gathering and bracing himself as much as possible. With his heart in his throat, Thor reluctantly threw open the door, already scowling as he entered the hallway and made a beeline for the door.

"Would you like some coffee to go with your usual steaming, fat dose of denial?" An amused, almost jovial voice called as he passed the small kitchenette. He paused, his hand balling at his side at the light chuckle. "Why you can't just accept you enjoyed yourself, this time or any other, I can never understand. It must be so hard, being burdened by all these…  _ morals _ , until you bury yourself in alcohol, of course."

Thor grit his teeth,trying to deny the accusation, but falling entirely. It was true after all. Sober, Thor could resist the temptation he felt, could deny it even existed… but whenever he drank, he inevitably ended up right back  _ here _ . He raised his eyes slowly, reluctantly glancing sideways into the kitchenette. 

"Ah," Loki chuckled, winking over the top of his mug of coffee. "Hello, brother."

The words struck their target, as much as the mischievous grin Loki threw him. "Shut up!" He snarled, shaking himself free of his hesitation and storming toward the door, ignoring Loki's mocking laughter and his the knowledge which he'd buried in his own heart.

Loki was his deepest weakness, his strongest craving. Even as he crossed the threshold into the hall and all but  _ fled _ Loki's apartment; he knew he'd be back. 

Eventually, he always came back.

  
  
  



End file.
